Westworld (2016)
Westworld is an American science fiction thriller television series created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy for HBO. It is based on the 1973 Westworld, written and directed by Michael Crichton. The series executive produced by Bryan Burk, J.J. Abrams, Jerry Weintraub, Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy. The series premiered on October 2, 2016. Starring *Evan Rachel Wood - Dolores Abernathy *Thandie Newton - Maeve Millay *Jeffrey Wright - Bernard Lowe *James Marsden - Teddy Flood *Ben Barnes - Logan Delos *Tessa Thompson - Charlotte Hale *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal - Armistice *Clifton Collins Jr. - Lawrence *Fares Fares - Antoine Costa *Luke Hemsworth - Ashley Stubbs *Katja Herbers - Emily *Sidse Babett Knudsen - Theresa Cullen *Louis Herthum - Peter Abernathy *Simon Quarterman - Lee Sizemore *Talulah Riley - Angela *Rodrigo Santoro - Hector Escaton *Angela Sarafyan - Clementine Pennyfeather *Jimmi Simpson - Young William *Gustaf Skarsgård - Karl Strand *Shannon Woodward - Elsie Hughes *Zahn McClarnon - Akecheta *with Ed Harris - William *and Anthony Hopkins - Robert Ford 'Guest Starring' *Alastair Duncan - Cottage Father (ep6) *Betty Gabriel - Maling *Bojana Novakovic - Marti (ep3) *Booboo Stewart - Etu (ep18) *Bradford Tatum - Bartender (ep1), New Peter Abernathy *Brian Howe - Sheriff Pickett *Chris Browning - Holden *Christopher May - Blaine *Currie Graham - Craig *David Midthunder - Takoda *Demetrius Grosse - Deputy Foss *Eddie Rouse - Kissy (ep1) *Eddie Shin - Henry *Erica Luttrell - New Mother *Fredric Lehne - Colonel Brigham (ep13) *Giancarlo Esposito - El Lazo (ep12) *Gina Torres - Lauren *Hiroyuki Sanada - Musashi *Irene Bedard - Wichapi *Jack Conley - Monroe (ep19) *James Landry Hébert - Slim Miller *Jonathan Tucker - Major Craddock *Jonny Pasvolsky - Bloody Jimmy (ep6) *Julia Jones - Kohana *Kiki Sukezane - Sakura *Kyle Bornheimer - Clarence (ep1) *Lena Georgas - Lori *Leonardo Nam - Felix Lutz *Lili Bordan - Fortune Teller (ep5) *Lili Simmons - New Clementine *Martin Sensmeier - Wanahton *Masaru Shinozuka - Shogun (ep15) *Masayoshi Haneda - Tanaka *Michael Wincott - Old Bill *Neil Jackson - Nicholas (ep13) *Oliver Bell - Little Boy *Peter Mullan - James Delos *Ptolemy Slocum - Sylvester *Rebecca Henderson - Goldberg *Rinko Kikuchi - Akane *Ronnie Gene Blevins - Engels *Sela Ward - Juliet (ep19) *Sherman Augustus - Marshal Pruitt (ep4) *Steven Ogg - Rebus *Tantoo Cardinal - Ehawee (ep14) *Tao Okamoto - Hanaryo *Timothy V. Murphy - Coughlin *Wade Williams - Captain Norris (ep5) 'Co-Starring' *Aaron Fili - Roland *Adam Farabee - Stable Hand (ep11) *Adam Storke - Sophisticated Man (ep11) *Adel Telesia - Assistant (ep14) *Adison LaPenna - Young Emily (ep12) *Albert Kong - QA Responder (ep17) *Alex Marshall-Brown - Hooker (ep1) *Alex Urbom - Cleanup Tech *Alexander Ward - Lead Drone *Alvin Cowan - Burly Confederado (ep13) *Andy Taylor Kim - New Assistant (ep14) *Anthony Apel - Gregory (ep9) *Antonio Leon - Ronald (ep11) *Ashley Haden - Laura (ep13) *Austin Priester - Arroyo (ep13) *Avery Wada - Daimyo (ep15) *Bianca Lopez - Diagnostic Programmer (ep1) *Biff Wiff - Cart Driver (ep6) *Bilal Mir - Controller *Blaine Gray - QA Captain (ep13) *Boone Platt - QA Specialist (ep10) *Bradley Fisher - Mariposa Bartender *Bradley Snedeker - Passenger (ep1) *Brenna Otts - Coy Female Host (ep11) *Bret Eric Porter - Union Scout (ep6) *Brett Edwards - Lead QA Responder (ep11) *Brian Ames - Jacobson *Brian Yang - Naval Officer (ep11) *Bridgid Coulter - Mother of Young Boy (ep1) *Brook Kerr - Woman on Train (ep1) *Bruno Gunn - Walrus (ep3) *Cara Mitsuko - Tech Supervisor (ep20) *Carlos E. Campos - Surveillance Tech (ep2) *Charles Remley - Confederado Sergeant (ep13) *Charlie John Hopkins - Drunken Mariposa Guest (ep4) *Chris Mollica - Sinister Guest (ep3) *Christine Weatherup - Female Guest (ep2) *Christopher Cedeno - Last Gunman (ep2) *Christopher Gerse - Destin *Claire Unabia - Juliet (ep12) *Con Schell - Deputy Rodgers (ep3) *Corlandos Scott - Union Soldier (ep5) *Craig Michaelson - Behavior Tech (ep7) *Darrel Cherney - Horace (ep3) *David Bianchi - PMC #3 (ep17) *David Damus - Curious PMC (ep17) *David Douglas - Gitlitz *Diana Toshiko - Costumer (ep2) *Dieterich Gray - Rail Baron (ep14) *Dusty Sorg - Sketchy Guest (ep3) *Dylan Kenin - Wagon Driver (ep5) *Eric Ramey - Narrative Tech (ep2) *Evan Holtzman - Narrative Tech (ep18) *Folake Olowofoyeku - Surveillance Tech (ep4) *Gaku Space - Hip Man (ep12) *George Jonson - Soldier (ep4) *Granville Ames - Union Recruiter (ep2) *Greg Audino - Benson *Hal Havins - Prosepector (ep19) *Hugo Pierre Martin - Deputy (ep4) *Hunter Doohan - Confederado Scout (ep13) *Ike Kawaguchi - Stern Guard (ep15) *Izabella Alvarez - Lawrence's Daughter *Jackie Moore - Hooker (ep1), Mariposa Girl (ep2) *James Taku Leung - Diplomat (ep15) *Jamieson Price - Confederado Sergeant (ep7) *Jasmyn Rae - Maeve's Daughter *Jay Mendoza - Male Guest (ep10) *Jeff Daniel Phillips - Tenderloin *Jeffrey Muller - Man on Train (ep1) *Jennifer Neala Page - Cottage Mother (ep6) *John D. Hickman - Confused Tech (ep18) *Jonathan Medina - QA Responder (ep17) *Jordan Hendricks - Bunny Suit (ep18) *Jose Rosario - Manu (ep4) *Josh Clark - Sheriff Reed *Joshua Dov - Python Cowboy (ep3) *Joshua Sawtell - Controller (ep1) *Judson Mills - Deputy Roe (ep4) *Kaiwi Lyman - Branding Soldier (ep6) *Kanin Howell - Ivan (ep3) *Karan Oberoi - Mariposa Guest (ep8) *Karl Sanders - Cleanup Tech (ep7) *Kate Rene Gleason - Surveillance Tech *Keaton Savage - Buck Private *Keller Wortham - Bachelor (ep1) *Kelvin Han Yee - Foreman (ep14) *Kiki McCleary - Stewardess (ep2) *Liam Cronin - Body Tech (ep4) *Lisa Roumain - Panicked Woman (ep11) *Lucas Peterson - Shy Guest (ep2) *Mark Anthony Vazquez - Walkie PMC (ep15) *Mark R. Miscione - Head Tech (ep14) *Mason McCulley - Todd (ep4) *Mataeo Mingo - Boy of 8 (ep1) *Matthew Grondin - Bunny Suit (ep18) *Matthew James Roberts - Cottage Brother (ep6) *Matthew Wimbush - PMC (ep11) *Max Bojorquez - Lawrence's Cousin (ep16) *Mayank Saxena - QA Tech Futterman (ep4) *Micah Fitzgerald - Gold Miner Host *Michael L. Bash - Spellbound Guest (ep2) *Micky Shiloah - Bachelor (ep1) *Mike Damus - Tech (ep20) *Mike Massa - Stern QA (ep20) *Molly Schreiber - Bachelorette (ep1) *Nanrisa Induk Lee - Narrative Tech (ep2) *Nathalia Castellon - Mariposa Girl (ep2) *Nia Kingsley - Surveillance Tech *Nihan Gur - Female Laughing Host (ep1) *Nikhil Pai - Concerned Tech (ep18) *Olga Aguilar - Lawrence's Wife *Olivia May - Hooker (ep1) *Patrick Gage II - Phil *Patrick Gorman - Eye Patch (ep2) *Patrick Quinlan - Passenger (ep1) *Paul-Mikel Williams - Charlie *Paul Fox - Young Doctor *Paul Riley Fox - Younger Man (ep12) *Peter James Smith - Geo Tech (ep6) *Pooja Shah - Beautiful Woman (ep13) *Price Carson - Border Barkeep *Regi Davis - Father of Young Boy (ep1) *René Ashton - Female Guest (ep11) *Ricardo Walker - QA Responder (ep17) *Robert Allen Mukes - Behemoth (ep8) *Robby Rasmussen - Dying Confederado (ep8) *Ryan Mitchell - QA Responder (ep19) *Sal Lopez - Cigarillo (ep2) *Sarah Alami - New Kohana (ep18) *Sarah Jane MacKay - Woman in Ball Gown (ep11) *Scott Peat - Pardue Brother #3 (ep12) *Sean Mann - Ganju (ep13) *Seril James - Ambassador (ep13) *Sheldon Coolman - Field Tech *Shin Shimizu - Doshin (ep15) *Shvona Chung - Field Tech *Sonny Saito - Emissary (ep15) *Sorin Brouwers - Wyatt *Stefanie Chin - Girlfriend (ep1) *Summer Spiro - Narrative Lead (ep18) *Tai Bennett - Controller (ep2), Surveillance Tech (ep10) *Taishi Mizuno - Koda (ep15) *Tait Fletcher - Woodcutter (ep3) *Tim Fox - Burley Guest (ep2) *Timothy Lee DePriest - Walter *Tom Proctor - Cookie (ep3) *Travis Hammer - Leering Guest (ep3) *Travis Johns - Python Cowboy (ep3) *Trevante Rhodes - Bachelor (ep1) *Trisha LaFache - Senior Tech (ep18) *Troy Mittleider - QA Officer (ep20) *Tyler Parks - Bartender (ep6) *Ward Roberts - New Walter *Wiley M. Pickett - Donald Pardue (ep12) *Will Pinson Rose - Behavior Tech (ep2) *Windy Marshall - Barkeep (ep5) *Zeke Nicholson - Body Tech (ep4) Category:TV Series Category:2016 TV Series